Roads, Seven Deadly Sins, and the Devil
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: A trip past the Seven Deadly Sins, resisting temptation, while on a journey to talk to the Devil. ...Yeah, not sure what I was thinking. Anywho, I hope you like it.


The walk wasn't as bad as was to be expected. Of course the path she was taking took her past all of the other roads, seven of them leading to the infamous sins. It helped that she had prepared herself for this part of the journey else the temptations be too...well, tempting.

The first sin she passed was Vanity. It first appeared as a young woman, her hair piled atop her head like the aristocrats of old, a mirror in hand as she applied make up. She tried not to scoff at the sight, lest she deserve it's wrath (hehe, no mental pun intended). The second appearance was of a young man, holding various outfits to his body in front of a full length mirror. Rolling her eyes, she continued down her path, carefully not to step off at any point.

Second was Lust. It didn't surprise her that this sin was presented as several model-worthy young men and women, each extremely scantily clad. Of course, it was tempting and several times she caught herself almost leaving the path to follow the one leading to Lust. However, she became aware of her staring when one of the young women licked their lips while looking at her. With a click of her tongue and a wink, she continued on.

Third was Avarice, and not nearly as appealing as Lust had been. Her love life had been lacking as of late and she would've taken any advance offered in the hopes of some comfort. Avarice was surrounded by gold, rich music seemingly coming from the metal itself. Now she openly scoffed, fully aware that Avarice would be unable to notice, nor would it care for that matter. Surrounded by precious metals, gems, women, men and anything else it seemed to fancy, adoring all, there was nothing she found more ridiculous than this sin, though she fully understood its appeal.

Wrath was at the end of the fourth road of the sins. Its red fields were filled of people, twisted with anger and rage and revenge and vengeance, some of which tried to take their own lives, failing because they were already in Hell. Where else could they go? She felt no pity for those who looked back at her with hatred in their eyes, many of them with weapons in their hands or by their sides.

Fifth was Envy, practically radiating green. An ungendered person, Envy sat on its tattered cushion in a room painted green, the walls covered in posters of Avarice, Lust, Vanity, and even some of Wrath in its finer moments. Its arms were crossed, glaring at her as she passed, practically daring her to attack it. She refused to acknowledge that it was managing to get a little under her skin, choosing to stare straight forward after she had finished her observations of it.

Gluttony was surrounded by all kinds of foods, much as Avarice had been surrounded by its objects of value. She would have found it possibly the most tempting at the moment, given the growls given off by her stomach had all of the aromas not mixed together to form something that made her want to puke. The man and woman didn't even look up as she nearly ran past them, anxious to leave that road behind her.

Last was Sloth, lazily blowing bubbles from her position on the luxurious bed, not caring how her sheets moved to leave nothing to the imagination about her body. This sin was the cause of many men leaving the path if only to observe that beautifully lazy woman in detail. She was tempted herself just to lay on those sheets and do absolutely nothing, even knowing that when she stepped off she would be at the mercy of the demons.

The demons were easy not to worry about. Simply clouds of black smoke occasionally taking human form to attempt to scare her at one point or another, obviously not succeeding. One would sometimes try to join her on the path, to whisper doubts and evils into her ears, and would receive a surprise that changed with each new attempt. She didn't say a word to them until she was about to step onto the next path, leading her to the devil itself. "Word of advice, fellas,she began cheekily. "Next time you try to frighten someone, don't give a screech signalling them to be hisses followed her as she calmly stepped from one path to the next.

This next path was only a few feet long, protected against the demons in case they decided they were bored. However, it was completely shrouded in darkness until she reached the chamber of the Devil himself. At the moment, he was bored and flicking between various human forms, all of which used to seduce unwitting victims. He barely glanced up when she walked into the chamber. "You made it. I was beginning to worry.

"Your tone would suggest otherwise, Lucifer."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. This is how I always sound. Besides, business transactions always make me reluctantly, he stood from where he had been lazing on his throne, which at that point was a rather plush couch before turning into the usual throne of flames. Once it had changed, he saw it fit to sit in it again. Settled, he steepled his fingers and looked at her once again. "Alright, what is it this time?"

Even her grin, as mortal as it was, made Lucifer worry. "I want to make a deal.


End file.
